


Care

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, destress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Tamaki takes care of his Little.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Care

Tamaki sighed, seeing Y/N running his hand through his hair as he glared now at the textbook. “Darling,” He tried.

Y/N groaned, resting his head on the table. “I’m fried, but I need to finish it.” Tamaki frowned as Y/N looked up at him. “I’m sorry you gotta help me.”

“Enough of that,” Tamaki said simply, standing. Y/N blinked then yelped as Tamaki lifted him up. He quickly clung onto the blond as he was carried away. “You need a break.”

“Wait, no! Tamaki, I’m almost done!”

“No,” Tamaki said firmly, making Y/N blush and look down. The blond sighed and carried him into their shared bathroom. “Come now, Darling. You need a break, if only for a moment.” He set Y/N on the counter and smirked, lifting his chin. “Daddy’s orders, alright?”

Y/N blushed and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled, looking down shyly. Tamaki lifted his chin and kissed him, the smaller man humming softly.

Tamaki smiled and kissed his nose. “Let’s share a bath together,” He said simply, not leaving any room for argument. Y/N could only nod, watching as the blond drew them a bath. Once the tub was filled, he smiled and walked up to Y/N, helping him strip down. “Be good for Daddy?”

“I will,” Y/N mumbled, blushing.

“Good. Now get in so I can wash you up and rub out that stress.”

Tamaki smirked as he watched Y/N walk to the tub, biting his lip a slight as he stared at his butt as he got in the tub before stripping himself down and climbing in behind him.

Y/N relaxed as the water warmed him, Tamaki’s hands soon joining in warming his skin. He blushed a bit as Tamaki’s hands trailed over his skin and gripped his hips gently, pulling him against the taller man.

“Tamaki,” Y/N mumbled. Tamaki hummed in a scolding tone, making Y/N blush brightly. “Daddy, what are you plotting?”

“Just taking care of my handsome husband,” He chuckled, kissing his head. “I know the finals are stressful, but you’ve got time. You needn’t push yourself so hard.”

Y/N groaned as Tamaki began to massage his shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles against the back of his neck.

Tamaki smiled proudly as he worked away the tension on Y/N’s shoulders, kissing the back of his head gently. “Such a sweet boy. You work so hard. You know I’m proud of you, right?”

Y/N blushed and nodded. “T-Thank you, Daddy,” He mumbled.

“I’m going to make sure you rest up and take care of yourself, understand?” Y/N nodded as Tamaki reached up, lifting his head so it was resting on his shoulder and kissing him. “I love you, Baby Boy.”


End file.
